


Say My Name

by bludraven



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Latino Character, Lemon, NSFW, Sex in Space, Smut, Spoilers, but not really, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludraven/pseuds/bludraven
Summary: Eiffel has a big mouth. Reader has a “defective internal danger sensor”. Hilbert is tired of American accents.





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't recommend reading if you're not at least on s02 of the podcast but you do what you want.

The room was completely silent.  
You were standing there, jaw wide open and staring straight at the communications officer in shock.  
“Excuse me?!”  
“Oh for crying out– Nevermind. Forget what you just heard.”  
“No, Eiffel, are you serious?”  
Doug pressed his lips together, really wishing he’d kept his big mouth shut, and worriedly stared back at your face.  
“Eiffel.” You attempted to sound calmer as you called out to the guy again.  
“Is that true?”  
He kept looking at you with that hesitant expression and you cocked a brow which he understood as his last chance before things got drastic and very warily nodded.  
Your eyes twinkled as you stood up straight again.  
“Thank you.” You smiled slightly and started to head towards the door.  
“What are you doing?” Eiffel scurried after you.  
“Going to check the source about that information.”  
“What!?” The guy said in a harsh whisper and you turned to stare at him.  
“Um, should we get Hera to check up on you; are your internal danger sensors defective or something? Hilbert barely wanted to talk about it with me and I had leverage on him… like handcuffs and a gun sort of leverage. What makes you think he’ll want to have a heart to heart now?”  
You eyed the communications officer, trying not to let it show that you thought he had a point.  
“Don’t worry about it; I’ll work something out.”  
Doug stared back at you like you were actually crazy right as you closed the door and went on your way.  
“I will worry about it! You hear me? I will worry!” You heard the guy dramatically yell from inside the room.  
When you finally made it to Hilbert’s lab you found him exactly as you’d imagined; sitting alone in the eerily quiet room, much too focused on the notes about his pet virus to even notice your presence until you made it known.  
Pretending to clear your throat caught his attention pretty easily though it didn’t keep it for too long.  
“Oh, its only you.” He commented nonchalantly before turning back to his computer.  
On any other day that would have sparked up a little not so friendly banter between the two of you as you tried really hard not to bring up the fact that he was still a scum bag no matter how “not dead” Minkowski decided to keep him. But today was different.  
You only cracked a tiny evil smirk as you watched him, waiting for the right moment to lay down your ace.  
“What’re you working on? Another master plan to kill us all?” You casually replied, a tinge of amusement in your tone.  
The man sighed loudly as he listened, his back still to you, to emphasize how he wasn’t interested in your company.  
“If it’ll ease your mind; no, I am not.”  
You once again ignored the response lacking in social graces and smiled a bit wider.  
“Then what are you doing?”  
This time he groaned and spun around to eye you impatiently.  
“Vhat do you vant?”  
“To know vhat you are vorking on.” You mimicked his accent, really taking your time to build up to the grand finale.  
He stared at your dumb grin not finding your games even a tad bit interesting but ultimately giving in mostly to avoid you asking him once again.  
“Vell, its a very complex–”  
He’d just barely started when you cut him off and finally fully entered the room instead of floating around the door.  
“Of course it is. Listen, I need to ask you something.”  
“Oh?” The man couldn’t have made the simple interjection any less enthusiastic but you continued to not pay attention to the clear signs of his distaste for your little visit.  
“Could you teach me some things in Russian?”  
You watched the doctor’s confused expression and patiently awaited his answer.  
“You… vant to learn Russian?”  
“Just a few sentences.” You kept staring at his perplexed face.  
“Like vhat?”  
“Oh useful things, you know like, good evening, nice to meet you, my name is Dr. Dmitri Volodin.”  
The man’s face instantly went from unamused to a mixture of shock and anger.  
“How did you–”  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
His face was still as stone as he eyed you, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable.  
“No. You cannot–”  
“What? Tell the others? What does it matter anymore? They all already hate your guts anyway, Dmitri.” You said his name in the same mocking accent as you started to leave, content with your results.  
Unexpectedly he grabbed onto your wrist and pulled you back.  
“It’s useless information. Vhy even vaste your time?”  
“What’s the problem, doctor? Don’t you think that after everything you put us all through they at least deserve to know what your real name is?”  
His grip was still firm on your wrist and he pulled you even closer, leaving you two eye to eye.  
“No. I do not. Besides they vouldn’t even be able to pronounce it vithout butchering it in that American accent.”  
You scoffed a little at the irony of that sentence.  
“Is that so, Dr. Volodin.” You feigned his accent again and he chuckled in that deep timbre as he his eyes burned holes through you.  
“Just Dmitri is fine.”  
You didn’t respond this time.  
“I like how you say it; how you make R’s roll off your pretty tongue.”  
You hated how much you liked what he was doing; he was obviously trying to distract you and if you were entirely honest he was doing a damn good job at it.  
You stared back at him, heart beating in double time as he drew closer, taking his lips just inches from your ear.  
“Say it again for me.”  
You swallowed the saliva that’d pooled in your mouth and closed your eyes, fighting the shivers threatening to sweep over your body, and complied a bit too keenly.  
“Dmitri.”  
He hums in satisfaction as he pulls back to look you in the face again.  
“Good. Very good.”  
The man licks his lips as his eyes dart from your wanting gaze to your lips. He let’s go of your wrist and almost immediately you grip onto his neck and pull him back down again. You align your lips to his but don’t do anything else, simply teasing him, waiting to see what he’ll do next.  
He chuckles again, genuinely entertained by how your pride kept you from just kissing him first despite how much you wanted to.  
“If you vant to kiss me just kiss me.”  
“Who said I want to do that?” Your voice was breathy and sultry and, though the Russian would hate to admit it, the cat and mouse game was taking a toll on him as well.  
He growled softly as the two of you breathed in each other’s air, testing the other’s willpower.  
“You don’t vant to kiss me?”  
“Not particularly.” You half lied even as you stared at his smirking lips.  
“Then perhaps you’d enjoy a different form of stimulation.”  
His formerly idol hands moved from your waist to your chest, sliding down your suit’s zipper painfully slowly as the two of you watched like it was a show.  
Soon his hands had snaked to your already hard nipples, inattentively drifting around the soft skin with the slightest of a tremble in his touch. At first you thought that it was part of his technique but when the man let out a shaky breath you realized it was something else all together.  
You snickered between your moans and the doctor’s eyes flickered back to your face in a flash.  
“Vhat?” He tried to not sound as turned on as he truly was but the lustful tone betrayed him and made your grin grow even wider.  
“How long has it been, huh?”  
You eyed him as his movements came to a slow halt. This time you held onto his wrists and incited him to keep going as you continued speaking.  
“This crew’s rotation, plus the one with Lovelace; how many– ah!” He pinched one of your nipples, clearly in an attempt to get you to stop talking but you were much to stubborn to let him get away with that.  
“How many months has it been? Since you’ve touched someone….” You watched wickedly as his dominant streak waned.  
Taking your hands to his chest and slowly letting them slide down, lower and lower until the man’s breath hitched.  
“Since someone’s touched you…” Your hands kept going father down until suddenly he gripped onto them, causing you to look back to his desperate expression.  
“A long time.” He admites and you couldn’t help your smug smile.  
“Fine… I’ll be patient.” You take pity on him but still start to unzip his own suit.  
“But it’s unfair that I’m the only one undressed here.”  
He didn’t answer but let you do as you pleased. When his chest was also exposed your smile faded and you licked your lips before biting them a bit.  
The Russian smirked and forgot the slight blow to his ego he’d suffered just moments before. Taking his hands back up to your breasts he buried his face in the nook of your neck, vigorously licking and sucking its entire extent and subsequently pulling a string of lewd sounds from you.  
Your breathing soon became more ragged and sporadic and instinctively you clutched onto the man’s broad shoulders while grinding against him. He grunted, torn between letting you continue or pulling you away so that you weren’t causing so much friction against his overly sensitive area, but even Hilbert couldn’t fight the feeling after that long without it.  
The man wrapped his arms around you as he took his lips up to your ear again.  
“Say my name.” He half begged half ordered.  
You didn’t have to think twice about the request and immediately began moaning into the doctor’s ear.  
“Mmm… Dmitri. Dmitri. Dmitri.”  
He was in ecstasy from the sensation of your skin on his, the rutting of your hips against his and your lustful voice repeating his name like a mantra. All the things he hadn’t felt for so long all came flooding his senses at once and the intensity was pushing him past the limit.  
Abruptly the man grabbed onto your hips and started to buck up against your still clothed core. Despite that you still felt how hard he was and really wished you could watch as he rammed against you. Instead he kept you pressed so close to him you could feel his bones and every grunt he let escape from pure longing for his release reverberated against the skin of your neck, scattered with hickies at that point.  
Somehow you two had ended up floating towards a wall. As soon as your back hit against it Hilbert used the surface to get a better grip on you and really go at it.  
Without warning your orgasm washed over you like a wave, dissipating any last shred of control you had.  
You couldn’t hold back your pleasurable cries and though he loved hearing the reaction he was producing he had to keep you quiet by taking your mouth in a deep wet kiss which you moaned into the whole time.  
Suddenly his tongue had slowed as he focused on his actions down below, a frustrated whine followed every thrust and you nearly strangled him in your embrace.  
Dragging your lips over the shell of his ear you pulled in slow breaths as you came down from your high.  
“Dmitri.” Your crackled voice spoke his name like a thanks and it finally sent the doctor over the edge.  
He moaned and growled as he reached his own climax, viciously clutching onto you all the while.  
His breathing slowly normalized again as the two of you untangle your sore limbs and you stared at one other.  
“There… you’ve said my name enough times, no?” The man’s tone was as level and smug as always though lacking a certain sprinkle of disdain.  
You eyed him in a way that would have seemed much more like disinterest if it weren’t for the fact your lips were still glistening from the mixture of both your saliva.  
“Sure. I got it out of my system.” You answered while pulling your suit’s zipper back up then reaching for his and roughly pulling him towards you while you zipped him up as well.  
“For now.”  
He looked annoyingly smug while smirking at you with surprise.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah.” You grinned sarcastically at the doctor bringing him closer to your face.  
“Just try to make it last longer next time.”  
His smirk died on his lips as he eyed you part embarrassed part irritated.  
Smiling evilly you headed towards the door, making sure not to look back.


End file.
